


More!

by KeinButterdieb



Category: NCIS
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 12:23:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10899282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: “Do you want more, Tony?”





	More!

“Do you want more, Tony?” Gibbs whispered against his ear.

Oh yes, he wanted! “Yes, I want more.”

“DiNozzo!”

“Yes?”

“You know what you have to say, if you want more.” Gibbs raised his eyebrows.

“Yes, I know.”

“Say it.”

“Please, Boss!”

“What, please?”

“I want more, please.”

“OK.” Gibbs smiled. “But you have to wait a few minutes.”

“No, I don't wanna wait. I want it now!”

“Tony!” 

“Please.”

“OK.” Gibbs bent over and kissed him. Then he stood up and roasted one more steak for him.

**Author's Note:**

> LOL. :-D


End file.
